The Brotherhood of Titans
by Apologetic
Summary: Five new costumed characters enter Jump City, but are the friend or foe, or both? All my fics feature BBXT.
1. 1 Fang

1: Fang

A man sat in the alleyway with blood pouring out of his arm, a reminder of his feeble attempt at heroism. He tried to go the hospital for help, but due to his history as a villain and the giant spider that was his head. They thought he was attacking and called the police. It wasn't until he lost them that it dawned upon him that he would have gotten treatment if he let himself get arrested. Old habits die hard.

Before he passed out from the pain he saw a swarm of moths surround him.

A schoolgirl was sitting in her Photography class listening to the teacher drone on and on about the history of the DSLR. She thought about when Beast Boy came by and mistook her for the lost Titan Terra. She regrets not going with the guy. Chances are his team could "restore" her powers…

Who was she kidding? The team would have found out the fraud and all that would have happened is and all she would have gotten was an unexcused absence. She was right by pretending she remembered and saying she didn't wanna join back up.

Then she was cleared to go out and photograph the courtyard on the East side of the school with the rest of the class. She was doing pretty well, a slow-speed shot of a car going by and a high-speed shot of a new criminal running by. By the person's outfit, it appeared Slade had replaced her.

A surge of suppressed memories came back at that instant . Her powers, her betrayal, her beloved Beast Boy's broken heart, it overwhelmed her. At that moment, Terra thought about what she should do now. Probably the best course of action would be to return to the Titans. Given her betrayal, they probably wouldn't accept her back readily. However this photograph would probably earn their protection at least…

Robin ran down an alley chasing what looked like Slade's new apprentice. His mask suggested that his left eye was missing, also orange was the primary color of his outfit. It was clear this guy was insane, he kept talking to some narrator as if this was some prose story. Now he's complaining that this "narrator" is not directly representing his speech in quote marks.

"Maybe you should worry about the guy chasing you with a bo staff." Robin said going ground on the suspect.

"Right, I'll get to you later, but for now, COMMANDER!"

A girl in Doctor Light's costume with a face-covering vizor landed in front of him and flash-banged Robin. In his blindness, he fumbled around to his communicator and called for an extraction.


	2. 2 Slade Wilson

2: Slade Wilson

A teacher in Murkami High sat behind his desk pondering recent events regarding one of his students, Tara Markov. The plan was working perfectly, even one of her former friends, heck the one she almost kissed couldn't jog her "memory" all that would be necessary was for her to "graduate" into the afterlife in a couple weeks. Yet when she handed him an excuse for two weeks of absence, Slade could see that the memory of her past life had returned. He was lucky that she didn't recognize him. His plan was ruined for now, he'll have to find a way get to get revenge later…

-––-

The bank robbery was going perfectly, they had the money, and they were almost to the door.

That's when the front runner got paralyzed in a comedic pose.

The group tuned to see a man with a giant spider for a head (how'd they miss that?) and his arm in a cast. The criminals tried to fire upon the freakish vigilante, but there was a flash of light and the guns fired suction darts instead of bullets. "Sucks for you!" A voice cried out. The group looked around in confusion.

A teenager cosplaying as a stage magician stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the empty bank vault. "Thank you, thank you. Now for my next trick." The magician closed the vault door, but did not lock it. "Mumbo Jumbo!" He tapped the vault door twice with his wand and opened it, the vault was full again. The crowd cheered.

"So, wait" one of the robbers said "if the money's in there, what's in here?"

"I'm glad you asked, attempted robber, how about I let my lovely assistant show you?"

On que, a girl in a lunar moth-themed outfit flew down and pointed her arm at the bags in the robbers' arms, which ruffled and exploded into a swarm of moths. In a few moments the robbery ended with the thieves tied up in silk.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven arrived to find the robbers tied up, and fang with what looked like a teenage Mumbo and a female Killer moth. The former cried "Retreat!" and the three new vigilantees vanished in a puff of smoke.

Cyborg broke the silence. "Okay first Fang tries to rob a hospital, now he's with a new group of heroes who don't like us all that well?"

Starfire commented "Actually he might have been injured and was seeking medical attention. His arm was in a cast."

"Gunshot wound in the elbow, I felt it" Raven said.

Let's get these guys back to base and we'll figure out what's going on from there.


	3. 3 Mumbo

Author's note: sorry this took so long, here's some plot-relavent bbxt

3: Mumbo?

A teenage magician sat on the couch of his team's new hideout analyzing what his senses picked up during the bank robbery. Something wasn't right about their attack, different universe, different people, different tactics, but they stood there as if they expected a surrender, but there was clearly enough time for the Daughter of Trigon to block his escape, there was no shortage of surprise, but it was stronger on their side, are we dead here? He also noted the new Fang's reaction, he developed a theory, but he still needed to test it.

Starfire was helping out her blinded boyfriend who was still bumbling around the building. "How can you be certain that these two work for Slade?" Starfire said.

"The one guy had an outfit in that style of his, similar to what I wore as his apprentice; the fact that he gave it to someone under his real lieutenant is a bit odd though"

A new voice that Robin never thought he would hear again spoke up "let me guess the mask was orange on the right side, black on the left"

"Terra?!" Robin said.

"Listen, I'm not asking to rejoin, or even your forgiveness, "

"But we forgave you anyway" Starfire joined in "surely you saw the plaque under your statue…"

"No, I didn't. It was dark when I revived, and I had amnesia, but thank you. I came here because, the reason I came here was I saw that slade, or at least one of his followers has returned."

"And since you're the one who killed him..." Robin said

"...it would probably be best if I came here for protection at least."

Robin stuck his arm out inviting Starfire's chest for a handshake. "Welcome back to the team, if you want to join" Terra looked at him in confusion.

"He has been blinded by the flash bang" Starfire said.

Terra grabbed Robin's hand and pulled it from it's awkward place. "thank you, thank you so much" she paused thinking up the next question, "Is Beast Boy… mad at me?"

Robin thought about the question, "what do you mean?"

"Beast Boy saw me right after we got back, I didn't remember back then, I definitely didn't think I was the lost sixth titan. I tried telling him that, but he just insisted that I was. Finally I pretended I remembered, but didn't want to go back. I just hope he'll acept my apology…"

"Already have" A voice said behind her. "Also, never got to say sorry for the mud in your face."

"You were trying to get me to remember, in your shoes I don't think I would have done any different."

The reunited couple embraced and leaned in to finally make that kiss… then the alarm went off. Robin chimed in, "trouble Intersection of Adamson Street and 74th street.

The two settled in on rushing into battle hand in hand.


	4. 4 Control Freak

4\. Control Freak?

The hive five stood defeated, by a fat teenage guy in a brown overcoat and matching fedora wielding a beam saber with two blades at one end. The victor twirled a tv remote in the other hand and said: "you know this is really disappointing, you guys (and girl) all look like some friends I knew, why were you doing this anyway?"

"As a distraction." Killer Moth said.

"Mr. von Cleer, you're alive here!"

Killer Moth looked confused for a few moments before punching him in the face. The Hero flew a few feet backwards, dropping his remote and sword. Getting up he looked at the moth-themed character with first betrayal, then apprehension, he rushed over to the remote, clicking an emergency button before getting his hand cut off by Control Freak. "Wow he DOES look like my younger brother" the overweight villain said. Everyone just then noticed all the screens around flashing red in morse code.

"He called for help get him out of here"

"You get him, I'll send his equipment into the TV realm"

Fang landed next to his new girlfriend at the point where her teammate, named Lewis Walker sent the distress signal. The two looked around the vicinity.

"I think we should split up. We could find him easier that way."

"No, I'm not losing you. Our enemies are really powerful."

"Whatever you say Moth Girl"

"Please, call me Kit-ughh"

At that moment Moth Girl hit the floor and a glowing yellow rock hovering near where her head was, it spun around.

"YES I still have my touch!" Terra said

Fang looked down on Moth Girl. Fearing the worst he checked for a pulse, he found one _Oh thank God!_ He thought to himself _She just unconscious_.

The ground around him shook and pillars of rock spring from the ground to connect to a large flat boulder above. They were trapped in a cage of stone. Fang finally looked to see the Teen Titans, all six of them.

"See I can still control my powers, should I bring em back to base, Robin?"

"Of course. Good work Terra."

As the Titans headed back to base the cage lifted up and started to follow.

Moth Girl woke up in an interrogation room, Robin stood at the other end.

"Have any questions before we begin?"

"Yes, where is my boyfriend"

"Fang?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"He's fine"

"Bullcrap"

"What?"

"Bull crap, you may be from another timeline, but you're still the same person who went on a murderous rampage when you broke off from Owlman"

Robin looked at her sideways, as he put the pieces together, he reached for the masked and peeled it off, the face looked like it belonged to Kitten, but Robin could plainly see that the eyes belonged to someone else, the haughty arrogance was replaced with a strong protective instinct.

Robin tapped his communicator "Raven, can you scan her mind"

Raven's voice came from a speaker above a mirror "yes, just give me a second

Special thanks to Vatara your kind words helped me finish this next chapter, and there's more on the way now!


	5. 5 Moth Girl

Author's note: at least 2 follows and a review cool, keep up the reviews, if they don't tell me where I can improve, they do a lot to encourage me.

Interestingly enough, this is actually the chapter I wrote for this.

5: Moth Girl

Fang and Moth Girl looked into each other's eyes one last time. Fang had recently stolen a piece of Intel from the Teen Tyrants, and gotten a birdarang from Talon for his troubles. The wound went into the abdomen of his spider head and would end his life in a few hours. They looked back at all they have been through.

In their freshman year of high school Katherine was bullied for her weight. One day Fang stood up to her bullies. However, he was picked on as a "chubby chaser" and just joined her in her torment. They quickly became friends, and not long after discovered that they were in love, the taunting and teasing became background noise, save for the occasional prank and thrown object. Since bullying is rather boring if the victim does not respond, they quickly moved on to someone else.

The first real test of the relationship came when a lab accident turned Fang's head into a spider. Katherine, "Kitten" as Fang had taken to call her stayed by her only friend. He learned that her father was a superhero named Moth Man. Instead of being best enemies like most would be in that situation, they became close friends. Fang even became his sidekick until one fateful day.

Owlman's henchman, Talon decided to break off on his own, following a few defeats he banded together with four other villains, Changeling, Grid, Koriand'r, and Raven to form the Teen Tyrants the first thing they did together was kill Moth Man. Just as Kitten was there for Fang's hardship, Fang was there for Kitten's. Kitten took a costume Moth Man was working on for her, finished it, and took up her father's mantle. Katherine Von Cleer became Moth Girl.

Moth Girl and Fang formed a team of local teenage heroes. Slade Wilson, Lewis "Control Freak" Walker, Komand'r AKA Doctor Light II and Jonathan "Mamboone Jambune" Fletcher. Together they became the Brotherhood of Titans.

They fought the Tyrants and eventually got to a stalemate, the Teen Tyrants looked to other worlds for help, Fang was dispatched to get their research. On the way out of their Tower, a birdarang landed in the back of his head. Mumbo attempted to heal the hero.

"The problem here is that Talon put something on his birdarang that interferes with the healing spell, AL AK KA... ZAM! That should give him a few more hours. I'll work on this anti-magic coating, see if I can overcome it. If you have anything to say to each other, I suggest you say it now."

Four hours of a final date later Mamboone hadn't come back yet. It was clear that Fang was on his last leg. All he wanted was a last kiss as he left.

No one knew how Moth Girl and Fang kissed, but none doubted it was sweet and passionate. Fang took his final moments embracing his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly as if that would keep him from fading. The arms released her as he fell into unconsciousness.

Control Freak was looking over the intel, It had just the missing pieces he needed to make the jump, after a few calculations with his remote, and the five remaining Titans jumped into the TV for worlds unknown.

Raven looked up from Moth Girl. "Her story checks out, she's from the Crime Syndicate's earth.


	6. 6 Doctor light II

6 Doctor Light II

A figure in a white on black suit landed on the rooftop of a place she never thought she would willingly go. As she landed a ball of smoke appeared and a teenage magician stepped forward. Then an Orange and black clad teenager finished the climb up the building, clearly exhausted. "You know Slade, I could have happily carried you up here, why exactly did you refuse?"

"Because the writer completely forgot about me and didn't feel like rewriting too much. Don't worry Doc, we'll probably get a romantic scene before this fic is done"

The three were sent here by their teammates claiming that there was a misunderstanding. Moth Girl stood by the counterparts of the team's worst enemies. Fang was also still alive, but Moth Girl kept her distance from him.

They all stood there in an awkward silence for a full minute, finally Starfire broke the silence. "Moth Girl tells me you are my sister's counterpart, yet unlike anyone of my kind, you use a flight suit. Tell me can you not fly?"

"Your counterpart took it from me."

Starfire gasped at the mere thought of her doing something so awful to another Tamaranian. Being a species of fliers, their civilization was simply not built for someone with such a handicap. Then she was disgusted at the fact that she immediately knew why. "My counterpart is a klorbag varbelnek! Being a part of the Royal Family anywhere has it's risks, but that is an extreme cruelty! Even my sister did not do that when I was exiled!"

"Woah Woah, calm down not-evil Korriand'r." Slade interjected, "also what's the deal with you, Mothy? Why you so cold to your guy?"

"Remember how I said the counterparts to our enemies are heroes in this world? The reverse is true for ours and the ones of our fallen friends."

"So, wait, you were a bad guy?"

Fang finally looked up at his teammate "when Moth Girl saved me, she kept talking about this... other... me," his spider head showed a mix of confusion, sorrow and disappointment "I… he had the exact same accident happen, but... he turned it for good" he looked at Moth Girl "I just thought… y'know? That… maybe I could be this person, he is technically me" he turned back to Moth Girl "I thought I had a second chance… I thought I could be something other than this… THIEF!"

"Don't give me that crap, YOU LIED TO ME!"

"I-I'm sorry, I… I truly am" tears were forming in his eyes and he crawled away to the edge of the roof. At the edge a wall of darkness formed and prevented him from going any further the wall pushed him back into the group.

"You weren't going to crawl down and you know it" Raven said coldly. "First, you" raven pointed at Moth Girl "you insult the memory of your boyfriend this way, he was a human being, not some toy you get to replace with some similar-looking hobo in another universe." Raven looked at Fang next "You've got some more serious stuff to go through, and I'm not qualified to help you. You need to seek help…"

"when we finish up with whatever's coming next." Slade interrupted. Raven glared at slade.

"Coming... next?" Robin asked.

"Aw c'mon, you think we just met to have a misunderstanding that is so easy to clean up?"


End file.
